


Battle Wounds

by Flecha77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Gay, M/M, NSFW, This is that mushy McReaper stuff, can you guess which one, deadeye - Freeform, it starts with ar and ends in m, jesse loses an appendage, protect Gabriel Reyes at all costs, protect jesse mccree at all costs, where Gabriel is actually a decent human and just wants to protect lil Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: Gabriel Reyes in assigned to investigate the recent activity within the shut down DeadEye gang. Jesse McCree convinces Gabriel that he would be an asset to have on this mission because he knows the ins and outs of the gang. How quickly that turned into Gabe tied to a chair and Jesse losing an arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick of seeing that Abusive Gabriel bs so here's a Kind And Nurtuing Gabriel who just wants to Protect the Cowboy. Their relationship is very loving and Gabriel fights off some inner demons. It ends in a lemon because Reyes loves That Cowboy.

The train rattled below the two of them, the steel floor boards vibrating and resounding in the air as the world whirled past them. They were going fast, but not fast enough. The rattling metal accompanied by the whimpers and occasional cries of Jesse McCree. The evening air was cool and brisk and the sherbet sun seemed into the otherwise dark train car. Jesse pushed his own back farther into Gabe, writhing in pain and fighting against Gabe's grip, indicating he had drifted back into lucidness. Gabe wrapped one hand around Jesse's wrist and the other around his waist to hold him firmly in place between his thighs. 

"Stop moving, it'll only make it worse." Gabe grunted into the boy's ear as Jesse fought him, his remaining hand grasping for his stub of an arm. Gabe allowed Jesse to tap the familiar belt around his upper right bicep, a makeshift tourniquet Gabe had constructed before hauling his unconscious student into the train car. Jesse gasped in a mixture of horror and pain when his fingers streaked red from the black bandana around the new end of his arm. Gabe watched in uncomfortable silence as Jesse recalled the previous hours, a downfall of unfortunate events leading to the apex of losing his right arm, a messy, strangled cut. 

Gabe heard the tears before he saw them, choking in the back of Jesse's throat as Gabe pulled his remaining arm away from the bloody stub. Blood pooled on the floor beside him, the tourniquet wasn't tight enough, but it was the best he could do with what he had. They needed to reach a hospital, but Gabe feared and subconsciously knew there was nothing close enough. 

Gabe winced as Jesse turned his head away from the wound, burying his face in Gabe's sweatshirt, gripping the fabric with a tight, bloodied fist. Jesse sobbed into his mentor, the tugging on Gabe's heart and swelling in his throat made his voice crack as he muttered shh, and stroked his students messy hair. 

"Gabe," Jesse cried, his voice strained and broken, barely above a whisper, "I don't wanna die."

Tears welled on Gabe's skin to match Jesse's, the horror and pain in Jesse's usually cocky and reliant voice made Gabe shutter. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, gathering the sobbing, whimpering boy into his grip. 

"It's okay–I got you." Gabe murmured hardly above the cries, "You're gonna be okay," Gabe hesitated, worried he shouldn't say the next few words because he couldn't be sure of them, he couldn't say them without a twinge of doubt, but he said them anyways. Anything to hush the whimpers,

"I promise."

He almost felt guilty as the boy laid in his lap, concerning gasps and wheezes coming from his throat every so often. He pressed his ear to his chest every so often to count his breaths, making sure he was still alive, making sure he would hear Jesse's voice again. Gabe escaped the fight with nothing more than a few scuffs, a bruise developing here and there, nothing that wouldn't heal. But Jesse had danced with death, his face bloodied and beaten from the fight, an appendage left behind at the scene where his blood dried in the dirt. They had been separated for nearly an hour, Gabe couldn't have done anything yet he could have done so much. He could have been there, he'd of been dammed if he didn't kill everyone who dare lay a hand on Jesse. But he was too late, Jesse barely alive when he finally found him, miles from where they last saw one another. 

Gabe knew who it was without ever seeing their faces. Although he had shut down DeadLock years ago, the hums of gang activity still lingered in the valley. Jesse had told Gabe in total confidence that he had a green light on his head. Since Jesse had abandoned his life of crime for a life of, theoretically, good, the remaining free members of DeadLock were told to kill him at the first sight of his hat. That's exactly what happened. Gabe and Jesse were sent back to the southwest to investigate the recent gang activity, Jesse insisted he go because he knew the ins and outs of gang life, fully aware of the risks. Gabe should have never brought him along, it was a mistake. All that could go wrong did go wrong. He's just glad Jesse was clever enough to play dead, and he's lucky that the members were dumb enough to leave the body. 

Gabe escaped the ropes he had been trapped in after nearly an hour of struggle, after that he chased after the vehicle that Jesse was stuffed in with a bag over his head and chloroform in his mouth. When Gabe found the trail of blood leading into the open garage, he knew it was him. He knew it in his head and is his heart but god did he want to be wrong. 

The beaten, bloody pulp on the ground was a sight Gabe would never forget, never close his eyes again without seeing Jesse, moaning and crying out for someone to hear him. Gabe dropped to his knees and tried to remember all the training Angela had ever given him. Stop the bleeding, clean the wound, keep them awake, keep them breathing. Gabe did his best but he knew it wasn't enough, he needed medical attention now and now wasn't soon enough. 

Gabe left the gang members behind, making note to come back and rip the throats out of every last one of them, with his bare hands if he had to. Anything to make them pay for what they did to Jesse, no one touched him, no one laid a hand on him, no one raised their voice at him without a visit from Gabriel Reyes. They wouldn't get away with this.

The wheezes and grunts initiating from Jesse's mouth were the only noise Gabe could focus on, listening to his noises became so much second nature as the train rattled on that Gabe hardly noticed when Jesse stopped making the painful noises. It hit game like a brick when he looked down and the ridges of Jesse's lips turning purple, Gabe frantically grabbed his hand and inspected his fingers; blue. 

Gabe's heart pounded in his throat and in his ears as he pushed Jesse's limp body off of him and hurriedly climbed over his waist, pressing his ear to Jesse's chest. From the coursing blood in his head to the heavy shaking of the train car, Gabe couldn't hear a heartbeat. He shut his eyes and breathed as deeply as he could, holding it as he listened, praying to whatever was listening that he would hear the thump of his chest. But, alas, nothing.

Gabe entwined his own fingers so his hands rested atop each other and pressed in between Jesse's ribs, pressing down as hard as he possibly could in a swift, deft rhythm. Gabe didn't feel the tears but he saw them dripping onto Jesse's chest and Gabe's sweating, shaking hands. 

"God dammit, Jesse!" Gabe cried as he tore his ear away from Jesse's chest again.

He carried on the compressions until he felt Jesse's ribs giving way, breaking under his weight and adding to the list of broken parts of Jesse's body. Gabe felt like he had been slamming on Jesse's chests for hours when it had probably barely been a minute. Gabe wondered if he was doing it wrong, he suddenly wished he had listened to Angela's required first aid training more closely, anything to make Jesse open his eyes. 

Gabe choked back his tears as he remembered all the times he had told Jesse he was an idiot or good for nothing, or all the times he swore at him or hit him. He wanted to take back every moment of screaming, insulting, making him run that extra lap just 'cause, treating him like a child. He didn't want Jesse to die thinking Gabe didn't care about him, because that's all Gabe cared about. All he cared about was Jesse, nothing else ever mattered as much as making sure Jesse was cared for. Gabe only did those things in hopes Jesse wouldn't turn out like the fuck up Gabe was. That's why Gabe kept the compressions, why he kept praying to whoever gave a shit, promising that he would be better, that he'd be a better mentor, just give Jesse back to him and he'd be better.

When Jesse's eyes wrenched shut even tighter before coughing and making a horrid gurgling noise, Gabe thought he was in a wicked dream. A wicked dream with such a sweet ending it hurt to watch.

"Fucking hell, Jesse!" Gabe cried, pulling Jesse up by his shoulders to wrap him up in his arms, not caring about the blood Jesse was sputtering all over Gabe's sweatshirt,

"Y–You're hurtin'," Jesse paused to wheeze, his voice was barely audible now, "Hurting me," 

Gabe loosened his grip on Jesse's shoulder, pulling him a few inches back, his bruised face hanging low and swollen to hell. He looked miserable but he was alive, alive for now, and that's all that mattered. Gabe was going to get him to Angela even if it killed him.

Gabe pressed his shaking, exhausted lips to Jesse's forehead, breathing in every second, every making moment of him being alive. Jesse sighed in prolonged release, relaxing every muscle he could no matter how much it hurt. 

"You've gotta stay awake, don't shut your eyes, s-stay with me." Gabe muttered against Jesse's skin. Jesse nodded in response, unable to form coherent words, the feel of Gabe's lips was just enough to keep his eyes open. 

 

Gabe tried to say or do anything to keep Jesse from falling back asleep, telling him stories about his military days or explaining every scar on his face to the boy. Jesse laid motionless in his lap, Gabe wrapped an arm around Jesse waist to prop him up, making special care to not brush or touch the area where his arm used to be, it had barely stopped bleeding and still hurt Jesse far too much than he'd like to admit. Jesse, wheezing through a clenched jaw, watched Gabe, struggling to keep his eyes open. The only indication he was alive was his occasional, slow, painful, blinks. Gabe counted them as he talked to Jesse, he had just started a story about the time he tried to fight Reinhardt while completely hammered when he lost count. Jesse's face spread from watchful pain to a thin smile. Gabe stopped talking, moving one hand to cup the side of Jesse's dirty face, curious and confused at his mood change,

"You're not all that bad." Jesse managed to mutter, the ego in his voice convinced Gabe he was feeling better than before, strength had returned to his once shaking throat. He took a moment to analyse his tone and his words, realizing this was one of the first and only compliments Jesse had ever given him, if this was even a compliment. He found that this short, simple statement, somehow made him smile back at him, 

"Not all that bad, huh?" Gabe grinned, watching Jesse's soft eyes, bloodshot and helpless but so full of hope and trust.

Gabe tilted his head down to stop just barely above Jesse's face. Gabe hovered for a moment, taking in the sight of the kid's scraggly facial hair and sharp jaw, crooked nose and smug expression. Apparently Gabe had taken too long, because Jesse reached up with his left hand and tugged the back of Gabe neck down to meet his lips to his own. 

The kiss was sloppy and never deepened, their tongues never fought for dominance like they usually did, there was no hurried unbuckling of belts and ripping of cheap shirts, it was more delicate than that. The moment was more intimate than they had ever been with one another. Jesse let himself fall into Gabe, Gabe let himself fall into Jesse. 

_____

When the two of them had finally reached the nearest city, there was a transport already waiting for the two of them. Overwatch had caught word of the trouble with DeadLock and sent Lena's plane for the both of them. With both incredible flight tech and her superior flying skills, they reached Switzerland in only a few hours. Jesse had fallen asleep again but Gabe kept closer watch on him, keeping his hand rested on Jesse's neck the entire time to feel his weak pulse. Lena talked mindlessly and quickly at first but caught on after a while that Gabe was in no mood to talk. He could tell she was quietly bitter about the blood dripping onto the floor of her plane but Gabe did not care, he wanted to get home and get help for Jesse.

When they did arrive at headquarters, Angela leaped onto the plane with her team. In a flurry of her ordering her team to take Jesse away and Gabe yelling at Angela to let them stay together, Gabe was left in the plane alone while Jesse was whisked away on a stretcher with a group of strangers in blue scrubs. 

"Gabriel we have to operate now, and you cannot be in there." She ordered past her brilliant blue eyes,

"I have to come with him, I can't leave him!" He tried to sit up from the metal floors but he winced in pain, his back aching from being tied down. He pushed again and again, trying to keep up with the stretcher they had loaded him sloppily onto. Until finally he shifted onto his knees, standing, "Angela!"

"We have to take him now!" Over the humming, cooling engine of the plane and the foreign medical chatter between the medical staff, Gabe couldn't focus on anything except the sight of Jesse's battered arm hanging off the stretcher. 

He couldn't help but notice Jesse was not awake as they ripped him off the ground and out of his arms. He did not make a single noise as they carried him, nor did he move. Gabe knew he was alive though, he felt his pulse, he felt him breathing. Gabe pulled himself off the ground and followed the small blonde girl, his boots furiously stomping against the ground as he ran after her, ordering her to stop. He saw that she had climbed on top of him now, pressing her ear to his chest as they ran down a corridor that Gabe recognized as the medical bay.

In the aircraft hanger, Lena hopped down and joined the group of others that Gabe had mindlessly sprinted past while yelling at Angela to let Gabe come with them,

"Gabriel!" Gabe stopped just before leaving the hanger to continue following his student, he recognized the voice as none other than Jack Morrison, his commanding officer. Gabes hands tightened into knots as he remembered Jack was the one who ordered their mission to DeadLock valley. He heard a group of feet drawing closer to him, when he whisked around ready to yell at the blonde man, he found himself unable to. Winston and Ana were beside Lena and Jack, Gabe suddenly felt like he was about to be scolded. 

"Gabriel, what on earth happened?" Jack roared, his blue eyes staring into his own, furious ones. The others bore the same look of disappointment and judgement. 

Gabe clenched his jaw and scanned over all of them, the moment all too overwhelming to him. Angela was somewhere doing god knows what to Jesse and now everyone else was here, distracting him. 

"Gabriel?" Ana pried, her right eyebrow scouring above her tattooed eye. 

"What?" Gabe snapped, breathless and eager and anxious all in one, he needed to be with Jesse right now,

"What happened?" Jack asked again, his arms crossed across his broad chest and his tone short,

"They jumped us, that's what the hell happened." Gabe crossed his own arms, anger boiling through his veins, ready to start blaming everyone else besides himself, "They cut off Jesse's fucking arm! He almost died!" 

The rest of them looked at each other, idiots, that's what Gabe thought, they were all idiots,

"I don't have time for this, I need to be with Jesse." Gabe threw his hands up, turning to leave and track Jesse down,

"Gabriel, stop." Jack grabbed ahold of Gabe's arm, forcing him to turn back, "Jesse will be fine, he's with our medical staff. You need to come with me, we need to debrief and find out if there's any loose ends." 

"It's protocol," Winston piped in, 

"Shut up!" Gabe screamed, ripping his arm away from them, "Jesse almost died! It's your fault, you sent us out there to die you twat!" Gabe shoved his hands into Jack's coat, grabbing ahold of the blue fabric and pulling his face inches from his own. 

"Pull yourself together." Jack ordered, grabbing ahold on Gabe's wrists and backing him into the wall behind him, "You're being irrational." Jack's cool, collected voice bothered Gabe the most. Why should Jack feel absolutely calm when Gabe was in the midst of a crisis, he was losing Jesse. He was almost certain of it.

"Shut up!" Gabriel screamed again, his hands clasping over his ears, shutting his eyes like a irrational child. 

Gabe's eyes were so tightly wound shut that he did not notice the world spinning around him. His darkened, nervous, depressed mind finally gave out and sent him into a thick blanket of sleep, surrounding him and forcing him to finally relax as he passed out into the steel, cold ground.

_____

Gabe faded in and out of consciousness for almost two days, the bruise on his head and the stress on every stitch of his body forced him into a state of nothing. Angela could never quite explain it other than He's honestly just tired. The stress and anxiety of keeping Jesse alive forced him into it, that was certainly true. But when he did finally wake, the first thing on his lips were his favorite five letters,

"Jesse." Gabe growled through a clenched jaw and watering eyes. Angela turned around from her desk and pushed aside the thin white veil concealing Gabe from the entire room. Her heels clicked on the hard ground as she came to a pause beside him. She took a small light from her pocket, holding his eyelids open as she checked for pupil dilation.

"Good morning Gabriel." She mused, confusion rich on his scraggly face as he blinked past the light,

"Is he... okay?" His voice was weaker than he expected, surprising himself and adding onto the list of things he needed to ask about. Angela smiled and pushed the light pen away, completely avoiding his questions and answering the ones he should be asking instead.

"You suffered very minor injuries." She said, happily, "The injury on your head made you suffer no major damage, the harm caused to you while being restrained is all very topical, nothing that won't fix itself such as the bruises and cuts around your wrists and ankles."

"But, is he–" She did not allow him to finish, she held up a single finger and continued on,

"But, the strain caused on you both mentally and physically from your accident will take some time to heal. You went under a great deal of stress to keep your student alive, you forgot to take care of yourself. You have to take it very slow for the next few days to weeks, don't push yourself very hard and rest often. Don't skip a meal and get at least nine hours of sleep every night." She finally finished her shpiel, an agonizingly slow event for Gabriel as he thought of all the things she could say about Jesse.  The worst of them being that he was dead, but Gabe couldn't even bare to think about that right now. He grabbed ahold of her thin wrist and pleaded with his tired eyes,

"Angela, what happened to him?" 

She sighed at first, taking her time to make an answer in her head before saying anything. Gabe felt his heart screaming in his chest as he prayed to whatever answered him before, praying that they or he or she will let him keep Jesse. 

"I think it would be best, Gabriel." She paused, a gentle smile on her thin lips, "If you asked him yourself." 

She slid aside another one of the many curtains in the room, revealing at first, an awful noise Gabe knew too well from spending nights beside him. His snoring always kept Gabe up, to the point of opting to sleep on his floor than in his own bed with Jesse. His head was propped up almost a foot, and his leg hoisted above his head in a sling, hanging from the ceiling. 

Before Angela could tell him to stop, Gabe had crawled out of his bed and shuffled to Jesse's side, pulling a chair behind him as he did so he could sit beside the sleeping boy. Gabe silently thanked Angela for putting him in a tank top and sweatpants instead of the hideous medical dresses he always saw in the med bay. Angela placed a delicate hand on Gabe's shoulder,

"He almost died, Gabe." She said softly, this time showing some emotion for Gabe,

"I know, I saw him lying there and bleeding–"

"No, no, no. When you two arrived here, he was barely alive Gabe." Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows pushed down over them,

"What?" Gabe, growled, confusion rich in his voice, "No, he was alive. I felt him breathing, he was fine."

"You let him fall asleep." Angela confided, 

"He was tired!" Gabe was quick to defend himself, certain he had done everything right,

"He was in a coma!" She raised her voice and leaned farther down to him, Gabe's eyebrows pushed together, unable to deny that it was his fault. Jesse was in a coma, and it was his fault, he wasn't fast enough. Angela paused and gathered herself, sliding her pale palms down the seam of her skirt, "When you two arrived, he had lost consciousness for too long. I understand that his heart had stopped while aboard to cargo train, I won't deny that you did a good job bringing him back. But it was careless of you to let him fall back asleep." 

Gabe sighed and turned towards the boy, Gabe placing his hand on Jesse's wrist, noticing for the first time that he was connected to all kinds of machines and wires that he could not find the origin of. The sight of Jesse like this was almost as terrifying as when he found him, he had heard of people falling into comas and never waking up, Gabe shuttered at the thought. He thought about never hearing his voice again, never finding solace from the sight of Jesse's hat on the battlefield, never feeling Jesse touch him again. Angela had sounded so serious, like she wasn't sure how he would recover.

Then a striking thought hit him while searching Jesse's face,

"How do you know he stopped breathing?" Angela raised and eyebrow and turned away from the monitor she had found her way to,

"Hm? Oh," she faced him, "He told me."

"He told you?" Gabe shook his head and asked, confused as to how someone in a coma could speak,

"Well, yeah. After I woke him up." She nodded and turned back to her monitor nonchalantly,

"Woke him up? I thought he was still in a coma, Angela!" He could almost see her shoulders bounce as she snickered, if she was trying to scare him, it worked.

Almost like clockwork, Jesse began to stir. He retracted his hand from Gabe's grasp first, extending it over his head as he yawned.

"One way or another you needed to understand it was a mistake to let him fall asleep, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been so lucky." She nonchalantly tossed her hair over her shoulder before floating into the other room,

"Maybe you were a mistake," Gabe muttered under his breath as Jesse scrunched his face together, finally flinging his eyes open after another hideous yawn,

"What's that commander?" He cooed with wide eyes that bore into Gabes,

"Nothin' kid," He finally smiled, breaking the tension and anxiety that hung so closely to him up until now, he knew Jesse would actually be okay. By some stroke of luck, Gabe kept his promise. 

"Well you look like shit." Jesse chuckled and reached out to run a finger along the stitched cut on his forehead, "Looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." Jesse grinned.

Gabe reached across and ruffle Jesse's matted hair, laughing in under his breath at his ability to make jokes at the worst time,

"You're not looking so hot yourself," Gabe hummed, his smile still tattooed onto his face,

"They got me all strung up, my legs fallin' asleep every few minutes." He tried to wiggle his leg but he winced as soon as he did, 

"Don't," Gabe murmured, placing a hand on Jesse thigh to stop him from trying to move.

The touch was accidentally more sincere than he had meant, Jesse felt that too. By the look on his face as he trailed his eyes up from his hand to his face, Gabe knew how Jesse was feeling. The same way Gabe had been without even realizing it, deprived. He longed for intimacy with Jesse, just to know he was alive and well, and that nothing had changed between the two of them. Gabe prayed Jesse did not blame him for what happened, because he blamed himself. He should have never taken Jesse out there, he should have never let those idiots take Jesse away from him.

"Angela said she'd hook me up with a new arm," Jesse said cautiously, as to not take away the feeling but still divert the conversation, 

"That so?" Gabe asked, beginning to take his arm away from Jesse as to move away, but Jesse's remaining hand stopped him,

"Please dont." Jesse whispered as he wrapped his hand around his teacher's wrist. 

"Jesse," Gabe breathed, desperate for his devotion yet not feeling like he deserved it.

Gabe did not think he deserved Jesse's affection. 

"It ain't your fault," he spoke barely above a whisper as he drew Gabe closer to him, 

"It is." Gabe retorted,

"It ain't." Jesse assured him as he drug Gabe's hand towards his lips, brushing his knuckles over the dry skin, "I wanted to go with you." 

Gabe was struck with wanting to embrace Jesse yet his disgust for himself stopped him. He finally caught view of Jesse's severed arm, ending just below his elbow, wrapped in white gauze. Gabe felt a drag in his heart as he watched the way Jesse doted over Gabe's hand, like he worshipped him. He didn't deserve such treatment,

"I should have told you to stay." 

"You couldn't''ve stopped me," Jesse assured in between gentle kisses along his knuckles.

Gabe tugged on his hand, trying to pull away from the gentleness, Jesse protested and fought for him to stay. The pout on his lips was sincere, but Gabe felt every kind of emotion inside of him as he struggled to leave. He wanted to leave so he wouldn't be reminded of what he did to Jesse,

"Won't you just kiss me?" Jesse finally said, releasing his hand that Gabe returned his other fist, "I'm all tied up here," He gestured to his leg, "Just somethin' to show me you care." 

Jesse's face was rich with blush as he admitted what he wanted. Gabe felt himself pulling away but at the same time he felt himself standing up to hover over Jesse,

"Why?" Gabe shook his head as he lowered down,

"Cause I need you," Jesse whispered, his cheeks as red as his lips.

He placed a hand on Jesse's cheek, caressing the skin under his eyes with the pad of his thumb. Searching his face for an answer as to why Jesse doesn't hate him like he hates himself. 

He found no answer as he pressed his lips against his, as he felt Jesse tongue push into his mouth, he did not protest to Jesse's desperate dominance. He did know that something inside of his relaxed when he felt Jesse grasping for more of Gabe, desperate for his kiss. Jesse made a mix of struggled and wanting moans as Gabe twisted his hand into the crown of Jesse's hair. 

He finally broke free and turned away immediately, 

"Get some sleep." He ordered before leaving the room.

Outside of the room, Angela was standing just out of ear shot with another tablet in her hand, tapping away on the screen,

"Am I free to go?" Gabe asked, remembering the last time he left med bay without her permission,

"Ah, yes." She smiled and looked up at him, failing at pretending she had just now noticed him, "Take it easy, rest, fluids. The usual things you don't listen to. Shall I alert you when Agent McCree is released?" She hummed, eyeing him over the top of her eyelashes,

"No, don't bother."

_____

Gabe sat through several briefings, explaining the circumstances of Jesse's Green Light, Jack was particularly disappointed to know that Gabe never mentioned the target on Jesse's head. He was however, glad to know that they thought Jesse was dead. That meant no lingering members should be going after Overwatch, hopefully their dispute with DeadEye was done. Gabe did not take the matters so simply, he vowed to keep his promise and kill anyone everyone who beat Jesse close to death. He wouldn't allow anyone to think they could try and take something so precious to him without dancing with death himself. 

Although Jack was still ticked off about Gabe's lack of protocol and his decision to not let Jack know that coming to face with DeadEye meant certain death for Jesse, he did not punish Gabe. He knew Gabe would punish himself more than he deserved. 

Angela released Jesse after a little over two weeks, she assured his hurt leg would be fine even though it was stomped on a plethora of times. His arm healed rather quickly thanks to a new technique Angela was trying out, it basically caused rapid regeneration of dying cells. He was given a temporary mechanical arm to satisfy his need for everyday things until Torbjörn could finish the design of a permanent one. Gabe watched from afar as Jesse knocked over everything during dinner. He had broken maybe six glasses by the end of the week. He insisted on not getting any help even though he obviously needed it. 

As for the two of them, they had not spoken since he left Jesse in the medical room. Gabe couldn't exactly explain why he avoided him so actively, but every time he was around his student all he could feel was guilt. Simply seeing Jesse's hat as he bounced down the hallways with Genji Shimada, or the sound of his spurs when he walked across the granite floors of the building. In fact, Gabe avoided everyone. He spent his days in the shooting range, in his room, or in the kitchen, grabbing food to take to his room so he could eat in peace. No one dared ask why he was practically unseen, except for the day Jesse did.

Gabe had woken up later than usual, it was already six-thirty, he has slept in for half an hour. He threw on jeans and a black t-shirt, combat boots and a black beanie. As soon as he threw the door open of his quarters, he knew Jesse was waiting for him. 

Jesse nonchalantly had his leg kicked up on the wall behind him, his arms crossed over a flannel and his hat tipped in front of his face,

"God dammit, Jesse." Gabe sighed, running his hands of the bulk of his face, "Don't you know when a man wants to be alone?" 

Jesse did not flinch, he simply tipped his hat up to he could take in the rest of Gabe's face,

"I do." He said cooly, his accent rich in the way he pronounced the long o, "But enough's enough, and you've been alone enough."

"You don't–" For the first time Jesse silenced his teacher, he held up a metal finger, surprising Gabe with his ability to easily maneuver it,

"I ain't done." Gabe wanted to protest, say Jesse had no right to hush his superior, but he didn't. "Now you've been avoiding me since the moment we got back home. I know you don't feel very good 'bout what went down in the valley but that don't mean you get to punish me." 

"What do you mean, how am I punishing you? I'm avoiding you because of what I did." Gabe touched his knuckles to his chest, Jesse sighed,

"You think that I-I'm fine with you not talkin' to me? You think there's somethin' I'd rather be doin' than you?" His sexual innuendo was both convincing and delightfully familiar, "Every time I see you turn back in a hallway so you don't gotta see me, it feels like my damn arm is being ripped off again!" Jesse was almost shouting now, he had maybe woken up Gabe's neighbor by now, Reinhardt. 

"All's I wanted since I got back here was you, 'nd you've been depriving me of that to remedy some kind'o guilt you got from watching the life beat outta me! How in the hell do you think I feel?" 

Although Jesse was becoming violent now, trying to get his point across, a smile found his way to Gabe's permanently grumpy face. 

"What? This funny to you, you bastard?" Jesse spat, taking hit foot off the wall to lean towards Gabe.

"Shut up," Gabe finally drew, gnawing on the inside of his lip and looking off as to appear like he didn't care how worked of Jesse was getting.

"Why you gotta play me like this, Reyes?" Jesse looked down at his boots, digging the toe of one into the hard ground. His voice changed from angered to defeated, Gabe thought for a moment Jesse might cry. 

Gabe shuffled towards Jesse, wordlessly wrapping the man up into his arms, 

"Huh?" Jesse asked, peeking out from under his hat, 

"You're right." Gabe said, quietly taking Jesse closer into his grasp,

"I-I am?" Jesse asked, surprised, 

"Course you are, you're always right. I just never tell you you are."

"Well, I don't know 'bout all that..." Jesse mumbled into his chest, Gabe could tell he was blushing without even seeing him.

Gabe walked backwards, stepping back into his open door with Jesse still attached to him,

"Let me make it up to you." Gabe whispered as he shut the door, gliding his lips against his student's neck,

"You don't gotta do that..." Jesse whispered, mesmerized by the way appreciated Jesse, taking hit hat off and running his fingers threw his curiously soft hair, cupping his scruffy cheek with his hand,

"Yeah, I do." 

"Well, if you want to... I'm not gonna... not gonna stop..." Jesse could hardly form words as Gabe attached his lips to Jesse's neck, sucking on the skin as to leave marks for the world to see. He'd had to pull out that damn bandana again to hide them. 

"Shh, just let me do this for you." Gabe whispered as he reached for Jesse's gaudy belt. 

He watched Jesse's neck bob as he nodded, his body stiff yet obviously excited by the hardness against Gabe's hand as he palmed him through his jeans.

Jesse fell back onto Gabes bed as soon as he had pulled his jeans off, leaving him in only a half-buttoned flannel and his underwear. Gabe hovered over him with a knee on either side of his thighs, he ran his cold hand over the soft skin of his abdomen sending shivers down Jesse's spine. 

The unfamiliar sound of Jesse's temporary arm made Gabe flinch, he reached out to touch Gabe but he flinched away. Jesse's eyebrows scrunched together as he watched Gabe look at the shiny metal in horror. 

"Gabriel?" Jesse murmured, feeling rejection welling in him,

"I did that." Gabe muttered, barely above a whisper,

"Hey-no," Jesse reached for him again but lowered the metal quickly, knowing it would be of no comfort. 

Jesse laid for a moment beneath his teacher before he thought of something that would help. He reached across his body and twisted the latch, the arm came off rather easily and he tossed it to the ground. 

"There, nothing to remind you of what happened." Jesse smiled and put his only hand on the back of Gabes neck, drawing his attention and smiling weakly,

"I'm so sorry Jesse," he whispered hoarsely,

"You shouldn't be-" 

"I am." 

Jesse pulled himself up to come closer to him, running his hand through his curly hair and resting his head in the crook of his neck,

"It ain't nothin', it don't matter no more." 

Gabe hugged Jesse again, desperately clinging to him to remind himself of what really mattered to him. Jesse was all he really cared about, history and battle wounds aside, Jesse was all that mattered. 

Jesse insisted on both of them removing all their clothes, he didn't want it to be rushed and desperate like it usually was, he wanted it to be slow and nurturing. Like they weren't hiding from everyone, like they were just two people who needed each other. 

Reyes kissed Jesse for as long as he could when he pushed himself into him, feeling every curve of his body and falling madly in love with every ounce of him. Jesse gripped onto the sheets as he thruster into him time after time, each thrust going deeper than the last until he had filled him completely. 

Jesse felt entirely blissful, unable to form words as Gabe buried himself into him, grunting and kissing him everywhere he could reach. Gabe insisted on holding him the entire time, wrapping his arms around Jesse back and slobbering love bites along his skin. 

Jesse felt Gabes dick thrusting into his prostate with every jerk of his powerful hips until he finally came all over Gabes stomach. He didn't even have to touch Jesse's cock to make him come, feeling Gabe inside him was enough to make him a moaning, shaking mess. 

Was Gabe had come inside him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear about never letting anyone touch him, Gabe pulled out leaving Jesse still wanting more, missing the feeling of being filled. 

Gabe flipped Jesse onto his stomach, running his fingertips along his toned back before lapping his tongue against Jesse's sensitive hole.  Jesse's whole body shook as he whined and thrusted weakly into his face, wanting more yet not knowing if he could handle it. 

Gabe made him come again, using nothing but his tongue he made Jesse curl into a moaning ball against his bed. Gabe moved himself to lay against his pillows and pulled Jesse into his lap so he could see him. Jesse wrapped his arm around Gabes waist and let his head fall against Gabes sweating chest while come still leaked out of him. 

The sun peaked out through the windows, his thick curtains not doing much to hide the rising sun. It shined almost too perfectly against Jesse's skin, making the both of them glow like gods. Gabriel sighed at the feeling of having Jesse in his arms again, he realized the last weeks of pouring and ignoring Jesse were making things worse for him. He needed to be with Jesse in order to heal his battle wounds, in order to remind himself what made him so crazy in the first place. Seeing someone so important to him almost be ripped away was the worst moment of his life, so why would he intentionally rip that person farther away? Gabe sighed at the sound of Jesse's breathing, thanking again, whoever was listening to him. Whatever coaxed the universe to keep Jesse McCree alive, also managed to keep Gabriel Reyes alive as well. 

"I think I ruined your sheets," Jesse whispered, Gabe couldn't care less about the damn sheets,

"I think you ruined me." Gabe chuckled, once agin twisting his fingers into Jesse's hair,

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" Jesse perked up, 

"It means I don't give a damn about anything in his world besides you." He replied, using his other hand to trail down Jesse's stomach, reaching closer to his waist,

"Ain't that the sweetest thing," Jesse mused, his eyes still shut as he smiled. 

Gabe took his lack of focus to reach farther down to Jesse's dick, swirling up the come that still resided on it. Jesse finally wrenched open his eyes just in time to watch Gabe stick his fingers into his mouth, 

"Are you tryin' ta kill me?" Jesse asked, his eyes wide as he pushed himself up,

"Just trying to make you squirm." Gabe replied with a husky voice. Jesse kissed him, tasting a mixture of himself and Gabe on his tongue. Jesse didn't care much who's it was, he lapped it up regardless. 

"I don't think I can go again, Reyes." Jesse admitted softly against Gabes lips,

"Didn't ask you to." Gabe raised an eyebrow, 

"I can feel you getting hard again." He murmured coyly, his cheeks were hot from taking in the entire mess that was the two of them lying in puddles of come and making out. 

"I can't help that, you're just so damn cute." Gabe tipped Jesse's chin up and winked at him before insisting he go take a shower.

"Wait, one more thing." Gabe said as he grabbed Jesse's wrist,

"Hm?" 

"I kept my promise, didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's very late when I'm posting this so please excused any and all errors, I just wanted this out of my drafts and into my readers heads. You can follow me on Tumblr if you'd like, my username is "gamingetc" you can see all my wonderful inspiration and also stay up to date on when I post new stories. Thanks for the read! Goodnight xx


End file.
